


(Fanart) ST: Discovery's Spock (Ethan Peck)

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanart, USS Discovery (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Spock





	(Fanart) ST: Discovery's Spock (Ethan Peck)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of how I think Ethan Peck will look as Spock from the few glimpses we've had of him so far. (I'm writing this in November of 2018.)
> 
> For my future self, I record that the seconds of preview show him in a stubbly beard -- which I'm about 90% sure will not appear in many more frames of footage than we've already seen...
> 
> Also I've used a TOS sickbay jumpsuit -- which I'm ABSOLUTELY sure the Discovery costumers will NOT use, but... well, I can't really make out that thing they've got him in, and I'm partial to blue, so... 
> 
> January is coming, folks, and such seven-day-wonders as these will melt away like November frosts...in the meantime, I hope you enjoy my musings.
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
